For Cryin' Out Loud!
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Jack O'Neill ficlets.
1. Drained

**Drained**

Prompt: #001 Energy

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

It was as if someone had come along and taken away all of his energy, leaving him with nothing to keep him going. He felt drained and helpless and weak.

Blurs of colour sped around him at the speed of light and shadowy figures crowded over him as he looked on as if through someone else's eyes. A bright flash shone in his eyes, but he didn't have the strength to blink.

Everything just was, moving on in a frenzied rush, as he lay motionless and still.

Someone called his name, then darkness came.


	2. A Perfect World

**A Perfect World**

Prompt: #002 Perfect World

"This really is perfect, isn't it?" Sam murmured from the deckchair beside Jack. She had finally accepted his offer to go fishing with him and they had ended up sitting side by side on the waters' edge after a long drive down to the cabin.

Both were content to just sit and watch the faint ripples break the surface of the lake as a gentle breeze picked up and the sky darkened. The actual fishing part would happen later.

Jack glanced up to meet Sam's eyes and smiled. "Sure is," he agreed. He looked around them, appreciatively. "A perfect world…"


	3. Which One?

**Which One?**

Prompt: #003 Wires

There were so many different coloured wires!

Red. Yellow. Blue. Another yellow one. A few more blue ones.

Jack stared at them and frowned, uncertainty clouding his mind.

Which one?

Which one would be safe to cut?

Which one wouldn't cause the fuse to blow and kill them all?

Which one was it?

He scratched his head and readjusted his cap slightly so that it sat more comfortably.

He rubbed his temples to ease away the headache that was starting to develop.

No Carter to help. No Daniel. No Teal'c.

He was alone in this.

Grimacing, he selected a wire…


	4. What's Not To Like?

**What's Not To Like?**

Prompt: #004 Silver

Working at the SGC had its perks. Jack couldn't deny that.

He had an amazing job that even those with the most creative imaginations would find hard to believe. He worked with people who had, over the years, become closer to him than any family could ever be. He met aliens, for god's sake! And on top of all of that, he saved the world every other day.

What wasn't to like about that?

There was only one thing that Jack could think of, other than the obvious life-endangering situations faced every time they stepped through the gate.

Silver hair!


	5. Because Of You

**Because Of You**

Prompt: #005 All Because Of You

Jack stared unseeingly at the bowl of fruit loops on the table in front of him; a dreamy grin making it's way onto his face. He had kissed her! He had kissed Samantha Carter!

And she had kissed him back!

Sweet!

If only it hadn't been during a time loop….

"Sir?"

He pulled out of his trance and looked up to see the woman of his thoughts staring at him with an amused grin.

"Yeah?" he murmured lazily.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam raised an eyebrow and waited.

Jack grinned some more. "Oh, it's all because of you," he said.


	6. Signal

**Signal  
**  
Prompt: #006. Signal

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! …

Ah, hell! What had Carter done this time?

Jack cursed and followed the narrow path through the woods to where he had left SG-1's astrophysicist to work on some device…thing…that they had found.

"Carter?" he called gruffly as caught sight of her. "What the hell is that!?" He gestured in the general direction of the sound and stared at her – hoping that he appeared at least slightly intimidating.

Nope. She definitely wasn't seeing the intimidation factor he was so clearly working on. The amused smirk was proof of that.

"It's the beacon signal, sir."


	7. It Wasn't Me

**It Wasn't Me!**

Prompt: #096. Writer's Choice: Fault

Technically, he had done nothing wrong. He had just been going about his way and minding his own business and _it_ had happened. It wasn't his fault. Really.

It wasn't his fault at all!

…Okay, so maybe it was a little. But he hadn't done it on purpose! That should mean something at least! Even if that something happened to be a very, very little something!

Or not.

Daniel rounded the corner, took in the mess and turned on him, seething.

"Jack!"

Jack gulped nervously and gave the archaeologist what he hoped to be an innocent look. "It wasn't me!"


	8. Eclipse

**Eclipse**

Prompt: #000 Eclipse and #097 Writers Choice

Notes: Written for jackoneill100 and ficlets100.

"So why are we here, again?" Jack asked Sam as she fiddled with some expensive-looking equipment. He dragged a hand through his greying hair while he waited for her to answer and moved closer to get a better look at what she was doing.

"There's a solar eclipse due tonight," she answered distractedly after several minutes. She paused to smile at him and he took the chance to lean in and kiss her.

"Yeah?" he asked when they broke apart. "Romantic, huh?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "Something like that."

Jack returned the grin and kissed her again. "I thought so!"


	9. One Gaping Wound

**One Gaping Wound**

Prompt: #025 Scar/s

Notes: Written for ficlets100. Tag to "Cold Lazarus" (1.06).

Jack had gotten plenty of scars from his job in the military.

Several ran down his back and shoulders. Those ones were from various near misses, including staff weapon blasts that he'd been unfortunate enough to get struck by, and from explosions that had sent flying debris his way.

There were scars on his hands and arms, as well. He'd had a couple of knife wounds there, among other things.

Those scars had all healed and went unnoticed.

He still had one gaping wound that refused to scar over though, that hurt everyday.

That scar was in his heart.

Charlie.


	10. So Screwed

**So Screwed**

Prompt: #041 Procedure  
Notes: Written for ficlets100. Tag to "Fragile Balance" (7.03).

"That _thing_ you did," Jack O'Neill's clone yelled, "is killing me!"

He gestured with splayed fingers at the machine that he'd been 'created' with and scowled at the unconscious body of the Asgard who'd beamed him up.

"What kind of a scientist are you, for crying out loud!?"

Tempted to zat the little guy a second time, he headed over to the controls, pocketing the weapon for safekeeping. The rest of SG-1 could deal with him! They needed him alive so they could reverse the procedure and save his life, anyway.

Jack smirked.

This Asgard was gonna be so screwed!


	11. One Last Time

**One Last Time**

Prompt: #007 One Last Kiss  
Notes: Written for ficlets100.

One last kiss.

It was all they had time for before Sam had to go through the Stargate on an almost guaranteed suicide mission. Jack had argued profusely against her participation in it, but she had refused to change her mind – she wouldn't let anyone go in her place for fear that it might not work and she also know the risks.

She didn't want someone to die because of her.

_She_ was going and that was final. Nothing at all was going to stop her. Not even Jack.

Closing the distance between them, their lips met one last time.


	12. Always, All Ways

**Always, All Ways**

Prompt: #023 Always, All Ways

"When you said that you'd always be there for me," Sam said quietly, "I just…well, I wanted to…"

"I meant it," Jack cut in, holding a hand out to stop her talking. "In every way possible, I meant it." His eyes locked onto hers, telling her more than words ever could, and she smiled.

"I know," she replied. "I just wanted to say thanks. It's really sweet of you." Her grin widened at the look Jack gave her and she reached over to take his hand in hers.

Jack glanced down at their intertwined hands, slightly surprised.

"Always, all ways."


	13. Not Jack, For Once!

**Not Jack, For Once!**

Prompt: #089 Smear

"Colonel!" Sam yelled out in surprise as a blob of blue jello flew her way. She had barely moved out of its path when it sped past her head, landing with a resounding 'SPLAT!" on the wall behind her.

She glared at her CO despite the innocent look on his face, and didn't notice the second blob of sweet, sticky goo hurtle towards her.

The second blob hit her right on her face, smearing her cheeks with runny blue.

Sam groaned. It hadn't been Jack, for once! She'd been looking straight at him!

Grabbing more jello, she turned on Daniel.


	14. Super Sweet!

**Super Sweet!**

Prompt: #073 Retaliate

He was sooo going to make Daniel pay!

Sure the guy had been a good friend and had done bad things before (and gotten away with them!), but this!?

No. Just…no.

He was NOT going to get out of this one!

Sneaking into the archaeologists' office, he closed the door behind him and grabbed the super strength super glue that the scientists at R & D had procured from a substance found offworld.

He smirked as he glued Daniel's pens to the desk and his eyes locked onto the drawers, thoughtfully…

Oh yeah. Revenge was definitely going to be sweet!


	15. Teal'c Did What?

**Teal'c Did What?**

Prompt: #075 Cringe

"Um…sir?"

Jack glanced up from the paperwork he'd been catching up on to see a very nervous looking Captain at his door. Not _his_ door, he corrected. It was Teal'c's.

"Carter?" He grimaced when Teal'c's voice came out of his mouth instead of his own; the body swap invading his (or was it Teal'c's?) mind again.

"There may have been a little incident involving Teal'c, your hair and…well, a razor, sir." She shot him a sympathetic look and turned to go, obviously wanting to be far away.

"Carter!" Jack barked.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, cringing.

"Teal'c did what!?"


	16. It Was Over

**It Was Over**

Prompt: #011 Apocalypse

Notes: Written for ficlets100.

It was here. It was really here.

Jack couldn't believe it even as Carter showed him the proof. Countless times. Over and over again. He just couldn't. He and SG-1 had done everything in their power to stop it from arriving, but still, it was here. There was nothing more that any of them could do. Nothing!

He tried to swallow down the lump in the back of his throat and came out with a witty comment for the sake of his teammates. None of them laughed. There was no reason to.

The apocalypse had finally arrived. It was over.


	17. Space Debris

**Space Debris**

Prompt: #012 Beacon

Notes: Written for ficlets100. Slight spoilers for _Serenity_ (the movie).

"What was that!?"

Jack stared out the front window of their alkesh as a loud clanking noise suddenly broke the once silent atmosphere and a piece of…something…flew up and into deep space.

"Was that the primary buffer panel? Carter…" he faded out and gestured wildly with his hands at the front of the ship.

Carter glanced at him from the front seat with an amused grin. "Sir, that was just space debris. Now, I know you like that movie, but could you keep it quiet please?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and offered her a mischievous grin. "How's the pulse beacon doing?"


End file.
